


Ninja at U.A. Academy

by MrJoCrafter



Category: Lego Ninjago, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, BAMF Lloyd Garmadon, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Skylor (Ninjago), Crossover, Drama & Romance, Eraserhead teaches the Ninja (and he isn't happy about it), F/M, Gen, Sensei Wu teaches Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: U.A. Academy has a few more students this year, and a new teacher.Ninjago characters join the world of My Hero Academia!
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane & Skylor, Cole (Ninjago)/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Eri (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku & Lloyd Garmadon, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Morro (Ninjago) & Toga Himiko, Nya/Jay Walker, Zane (Ninjago) & Eri (My Hero Academia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Ninja at U.A. Academy

Shota Aizawa, professionally known as Eraserhead, was not pleased.

His displeasure started with Principal Nezu stating that there would be three Hero Course classes this year, with sixteen students each. It worsened when he was told that he would not be teaching Class 1-A, as last year and many years before, but Class 1-C.

It only got worse when he took a look at his class roster. 

1: Kai Smith

Okay, that name rang a bell. Shota checked his files, confirming his suspicions: This kid was the son of the pro heroes Firebrand and Gajaradora; two heroes he immensely respected. However, he noticed an incredibly concerning file labeled “Criminal Record,” and he clicked on it. Apparently, he had a hand in taking down an underground criminal organization. Not a dealbreaker, he’s dealt with kids with vigilante records before.

2: Nya Smith

Apparently the twin sister of Kai. Shota looked into her files to see that she, too, had a vigilante charge on her record. He noticed with horror it was the  _ same _ charge. Uh oh.

3: Ibara Shiozaki

One of the highest scores on the entrance exam, no criminal record, overall perfect student. Seems fine.

4: Momo Yaoyorozu

Got in on recommendation, incredibly powerful and versatile quirk. No cause for concern yet.

5: Lloyd Garmadon

Aizawa spit out his coffee.  _ Garmadon?! _ He checked his file with apprehension, seeing that, indeed, this kid was the son of the incredibly infamous villain Lord Garmadon. Not only that, his mother was an infamous vigilante. After those files, was a third file labeled “Criminal Record.”  _ Oh no,  _ Shota thought. He checked the file, and saw the last thing he had expected to see: the exact same charge that had been given to Kai and Nya.  _ This is only going to get worse from here, isn’t it. _

After four other students (Toru Hagakure, Itsuka Kendo, Shihai Kuroiro, and Setsuna Togake) showed no negative signs, Aizawa allowed the oft-neglected optimist in his brain to tell him that this class might balance out…

10: Cole Daichi

... and then he checked this kid’s files, to see that he had also participated in the same act of vigilantism.

11: Koji Kouda

Nothing to say about this kid, except that his quirk seemed very powerful.

12: Jay Gorou

This kid had  _ also _ participated in that vigilante stunt. Aizawa was fuming with rage and fear at this point.

13: Zane Julien

Apparently  _ also _ participated in the vigilante action, but was not charged because it was ruled he had acted in self-defense after being kidnapped. Seemingly, the others went in to save him.  _ Holy shit what am I getting myself into. _

14: Hitoshi Shinsou

Almost didn’t make the cut for being in the Heroics Course. His quirk seems very useful, however, but Aizawa doesn’t think highly of the robot test anyway.

15: Mezou Shouji

Nothing to say of note.

16: Skylor Chen

At this point, Shota Aizawa resigned himself to an early death. This kid was the daughter of the crime lord Chen, the very same crime lord that had resulted in the vigilante charges against those other six students. At first, he thought this might cause some animosity between her and the other students who had participated in that attack, but then he opened her “Criminal Record” file to see that she had  _ also _ helped take down her father’s organization. Aizawa literally face-desked at this point. 

_ This is gonna be a long year. _

…

Aizawa looked upon his class. “We aren’t going to waste any time in this class. If you think this is going to be an easy class, you’re in for something else. Especially… some of you…” he said, giving a very specific look to Skylor. She rolled her eyes. “Everyone get in your gym clothes and get outside.”

“What? What about orientation?” one student, Jay, said.

“It’s a waste of time. Like I said, this class isn’t going to be easy.”

“Sensei? What are we going to be doing?” Lloyd said.

“We’re going to be doing a quirk apprehension test.”

…

“Alright, I’ll explain this. Shiozaki, you got the highest score on the exam, so come and demonstrate. What was the furthest you could throw a ball in middle school?” Aizawa said.

“34 meters, sir.” she replied.

“And they didn’t let you use your quirk on that test?” he said. She shook her head. “It’s illogical; our country keeps wanting to act like everyone is equal. Throw the ball with your quirk. It doesn’t matter what you do, so long as you stay within that circle.” Shiozaki launched the ball. “404.5 meters. Good job. Everyone line up. Oh, and one more thing: the person who scores the lowest on these tests will be expelled.”

“WHAT?” the class intoned.

The rest of the class took their throws, the standouts were Yaoyorozu (1045 meters using a cannon), Zane (800 meters with a pillar of ice and some trigonometry), and Cole (600 meters. He just hit it really hard.)

The final student, Skylor Chen, stepped up to bat.

She steadied herself, glowing multiple colors.  _ Uh oh, she’s going to hurt herself again. _ Aizawa said, turning off her quirk.

“What just happened?” she yelled.

“I erased your quirk.” he explained.

“Erased…” she repeated. “You’re Eraserhead, the underground hero!”

The rest of the class processed this revelation.  _ She’s sharp, all right. _

“You were going to cripple yourself again, like you did during the entrance exam. Did you think someone was going to save you for that again?”

“Cripple… oh! No, I figured out what caused that and I fixed it.”

“Is that so? What does your quirk even do? It’s called ‘Amber’ but that isn’t quite descriptive.”   
“I can copy other people’s quirks by touching them.”

Aizawa blinked.  _ Power copying, huh. That might be a bit of a problem. _

“So how did you end up injured and crippled?”

“I… uh… tried to use Lloyd’s Quirk.”

Lloyd fidgeted at that.  _ Interesting. Maybe her body couldn’t handle that quirk. _

“And you won’t do that again?”

“No, sensei.”

“Okay, proceed.”

Skylor glowed once more, unleashing a combination of quirks, fire, ice and vines, that caused a massive explosion causing the ball to become a twinkle on the horizon.

“1256.1 meters.” Aizawa said.  _ That was some combination of Quirks… I guess she copied them all from her classmates.  _ “Very good.”

The rest of the events continued onward. Eraserhead noticed a few things: Lloyd seemed to be holding himself back considerably, Nya didn’t use her quirk much at all, and Skylor seemed to be furtively copying powers as she went along.

…

As the class returned, scores were found on the front board:

1st: Skylor Chen & Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd: Shiozaki Ibara

4th: Zane Julien

5th: Lloyd Garmadon

6th: Cole Daichi

7th: Kai Smith

8th: Mezou Shouji

9th: Itsuka Kendo

10th: Setsuna Togake

11th: Jay Gorou

12th: Koji Kouda

13th: Toru Hagakure

14th: Shihai Kuroiro

15th: Hitoshi Shinsou & Nya Smith

Shinsou and Nya gulped, seeing their names at the bottom of the list.

“By the way, I lied about last place being expelled.” Aizawa said.

“WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?” Jay yelled.

“It was a logical ruse, to bring out the best in you.” Aizawa said.

“Lying and deception is not the way of the hero.” Zane quoted.

“It was a noble deception. And I can see it worked, for most of you anyway.” Aizawa retorted. The class grumbled. “Class is dismissed, grab your syllabi on the way out.”

As the class got up, Aizawa spoke again. “Actually, Daichi, Gorou, Julien, Smith, both of you, and Lloyd stay. Everyone else can go.”

…

“I’m sure you can guess why I decided to keep you seven in particular.” Aizawa said.

“No, sir.” Cole said.

“As your teacher, I obviously have access to your criminal records. So I would like you to explain to me how this vigilante charge ended up on your records.”

“May I explain?” Zane said, addressing the others. They nodded. “I was kidnapped by the villain Ronin, on the orders of the crime boss Master Chen.”

Aizawa nodded. He had scrapped with the villain Ronin on more than one occasion. His Quirk, Nullify Beam, had similar abilities to Aizawa’s Erasure.

“He extorted the others to come to an event he called the Tournament of Elements; essentially an illegal underground fighting ring. The true purpose of this plot was to find powerful Emitter-Type Quirk users and steal their Quirks using a device known as the Staff of Elements.” Zane explained.

“He would’ve succeeded, too, were it not for Skylor. He had almost all of the quirks he set out to obtain, and then Skylor turned against him and broke the staff, returning all of the quirks that he had stolen. All of the competitors turned against him and took down him and his organization.” Kai finished.

Aizawa sighed. “Understood. However, if any of you do anything that stupid on my watch, I will not hesitate to expel you.”

“Yes, sir.” they said in unison.

“Alright, you can go. Be ready to become true heroes.”


End file.
